masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Freedom's Progress (mission)
This article still needs a little cleanup to comply with Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Missions. --Lilliful 06:48, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough! If you think it needs a little cleanup, get cleaning! SpartHawg948 07:01, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Just included the comment because the page for Prologue: Awakening has a similar warning tag. Since the articles are nearly identical, I figured this one needed an identical warning, and the reason for the warning in the talk page. As for getting it cleaned it up -- check the edit history, I've been doing that most of the day, haha! But, since I'm going back to ME1 to alter a few decisions before starting a new ME2 game, I'm not currently playing through the intro, and thus cannot provide the currently missing info for both the articles: Text from the in-game journal description. While as a newbie the omission seemed minor enough to delete the quality control warning, DRY put it back with the exact text I posted as my first comment in the talk page (oops!) So yes, if anyone has the official in-game journal text for both this mission and Prologue: Awakening, please include them and delete the cleanup tag on both articles! --Lilliful 07:16, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Gotcha... although three edits in a three minute or so time frame hardly seems like most of the day... but that's beside the point. I just left the above comment because I'm not a big fan of people saying "this needs a cleanup" rather than just doing it themselves. Pet peeve of mine. I do it on occasion, but generally only with things I can't do (such as images. I'm terrible with images). And on the subject of pet peeves, what the french is ME1? I'm familiar with Mass Effect (aka ME) and Mass Effect 2 (aka ME2) but don't recall BioWare ever putting out a game called Mass Effect 1 (or ME1). People putting Mass Effect 1 and ME1 into articles are currently the bane of my existence. Well, them and people telling other people they need to ask for permission before editing articles, but that situation appears to be just about resolved... SpartHawg948 07:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::True that a three minute time frame hardly seems like much, but I spent much more time than that combing through the article and trying to make sure things were clarified, haha! It only takes a second to publish it. I'm not a big fan of people telling others to do what they can do themselves either, but my purpose in putting the comment here was so that other newbies like myself would know EXACTLY what needed to be done, haha. Especially since people new to the game/wiki are most likely to be looking at these early missions. I didn't realize the ME1 thing was un-kosher, I just edited it out of a couple of articles :) Sorry about that! Trying my best to be productive! --Lilliful 07:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::No worries! Again, the ME1 thing is (in the context of a talk page) just a pet peeve. Now were it to show up in an article, I'd have an issue with it, and I commented partly to inform you and partly so others would see it (sort of a public notice), but while it may be un-kosher in an article, here it's perfectly valid, just one of those things I look at and sigh to myself... :P SpartHawg948 09:08, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Morality Points I saved right before I went in to talk with Veetor, and no matter how many times I finish the mission, I can only see my morality points affected by the choices I make after the "Mission Summary" page. Am I to be forever in the dark about what conversation choices do what to my morality with regard to Veetor? Or is there simply no morality change whether you do the Paragon/Renegade interrupts, or whether you hand him to Tali or keep him? I wanna know what gives me what so I can include it in the Walkthrough. Mortdestro1835 05:09, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Population and abduction? The article for Freedom's Progress includes the bit that 900,000 humans colonized and inhabited the planet, which I find puzzling since it's been stated in game that the entire colony went missing. EDI had calculated that tens of thousands of people had been processed by the end of the game, and considering that at best, you get to see a Horizon colonist get processed, one could assume that all the colonists from Freedom's Progress had been processed before Shepard even got to the collector base. With that said, I find it difficult to swallow that 900,000 people had been abducted from that colony alone. Isn't it more probable that only a certain part of the colony was taken? Shadowdragon00000 23:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you have to consider that the Human-Reaper was already well on its way to being completed, but that even in the state it was in, EDI said it'd take many, many more humans to finish it. So I don't see it as being outside the realm of the possible that the population of Freedom's Progress was processed before Shep ever got to the base. I'm not 100% as to where the 900,000 figure came from (maybe the game guide?) but if the in-game material states that the entire colony was taken, the entire colony was taken, not just a certain part. SpartHawg948 23:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) The 900,000 figure came from Incursion, as per the Freedom's Progress wiki page. I could understand if Incursion was tier 3 cannon, but it was written by BioWare's lead writer. Shadowdragon00000 00:01, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Gotcha. I still have not read that one. Shame on me! Well, if anyone would know what he was talking about, I suppose it would be Mac Walters. So yeah, canon pretty much demands that we accept that 900,000 people (give or take a few, I'm sure) were snatched up. What happened to them next is anyone's guess. Maybe they got stranded on the station and got blown up or fried. Wouldn't that have sucked... out of the frying pan and into the fire. SpartHawg948 00:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) The thing that boggles my mind is EDI. She is a Cerberus AI, after all. It would be reasonable to assume that she shares the same information within Cerberus's database, and The Illusive Man doesn't seem like the kind of person to let a population count go undocumented. How else could EDI have calculated the number of people processed by the end of ME2? It's speculation, I know, but pondering the differences in numbers between the two sources warrants a head-tilt. Who knows? Perhaps a few hundred thousand of those colonists were off world when the collectors raided them? Shadowdragon00000 18:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I definitely get what you're saying. I mean, at the very beginning of the game, TIM mentions that several worlds totaling 'hundreds of thousands' (IIRC) of humans disappeared, but this one is nearly a million all in one fell swoop. And Freedom's Progress doesn't even seem to be a particularly noteworthy planet, but it apparently had so many inhabitants. Even big and prosperous colonies like Elysium, Eden Prime, and Bekenstein only had populations in the single digit millions. It does make you wonder if the 900,000 figure is a bit overinflated, but alas, unless it gets retconned or something, it looks like we'll just have to wonder... SpartHawg948 19:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, during one of the conversation options with TIM, he states the numbers are in the tens of thousands. It's right after the Freedom's Progress mission under the "Transaction" investigation dialog tree. Either way, it could just be writer's error ( on either part ). It wouldn't be the first time tier 1 cannon had discrepencies, lol. Shadowdragon00000 00:37, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I just started a new playthrough the other night, and the line I'm thinking of was during your first interaction with him. It's the one where the option is 'Cerberus', I believe, and when you select it Shepard asks why Cerberus would be interested in investigating the disappearances. So it seems like we're thinking of two different conversations. He may have said tens of thousands in the one I'm thinking of too, but I think he said hundreds. SpartHawg948 00:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I just did a speed run to the first meeting wtih TIM and his claims of hundreds of thousands was under the "Abduction" investigate dialog. There's obviously a discrepency. First, Incursion states Freedom had 900,000 colonists and TIM states hundreds of thousands go missing. But then he goes back and says tens of thousands during the next meeting, and EDI calculates tends of thousands were processed just after the collectors finished liquefying Horizon's colonists? We can only hope that BioWare clears up the confusion in ME3, lol. Shadowdragon00000 01:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Error if you read my posts you will know what im talking about , anyays I beat the game and all assingments and the journal still lists this mission as incomplete,the journal of the mission checks off ivestigate colony and says find veetor,and because of this bug I cannot import my game,so im screwed.now considering this is a pretty big bug I think it should be added to the article,and atleast some good will come out of it for me scence im the one that descoverd it.--Legionwrex 03:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You're saying you've beaten the game, won the day, etc., but your journal still says, "Find Veetor"? When you played, did you let Veetor go back with Tali? Anyway, if you were able to continue, it's likely that you won't be screwed in ME3. ... Besides, you can always play again! AnotherRho 03:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I couldnt import the profile into ME 2 again so how would it be any different,and I let veetor go with tali,But the reason im mad is because if I have to play through it again ill have to fight Scions and those big flying Predae-what ever and I HATE THOSE THINGS. Ooooooh. That is a weird error. And yes, scions and praetorians are tough. Although they make certain fights more challenging, which has its merits. Have you used a save editor at all, any kind of "cheating" or tweaking? -- That aside, if you were trying to import the save into ME2, you'd still have to fight Scions and Praetorians... AnotherRho 04:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well I cnt cause I dont have a pc, and if I import atleast I can get all my wepons and upgrades early, but all I want is for this bug of hell to be mentiond in the article.--Legionwrex 04:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe it happens with XBox more often (or at all). Never suffered that error on PC, anyway. 'Has anyone else suffered this error? ' -- Anyway, you don't get everything early from importing. You keep your weapons, and any armor you've purchased, and you start at whatever level Shepard had, but all your weapons, shields, etc., have no upgrades. Buuuuuuuut, if you've finished the game at all, every new character you play with gets +25% experience points, allowing that Shepard to advance more quickly (at least that's how it works on the PC). AND every new Shepard can choose a new bonus power at the very beginning. Part of the fun of playing again is playing through everything anew, or as new as it can be (since you'll remember more or less what's going to happen). And "fun" is a good thing, and you'll have more of that, at least. AnotherRho 04:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Do you have the latest version of ME2? ::(Edit conflict)Just to note that I have never encountered this myself and the import process works much like the PC version, just with more program differences because the Xbox 360 and how it saves and retrieves the save files is different from the PC. As to including it, I'd say no unless we can get someone else who has this problem. And I have to ask, did you mod your game, because if you did, then that auto-excludes it. Mainly because you did something that modified the game in a way that it wasn't presented initially. Lancer1289 04:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I dont even know how to mod a game and if I did I wouldnt because I would baisicaly be a cheater.--Legionwrex 04:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Weird Howling in Background Does anybody hear a weird howling, or like this long sorta mournful sound in the background of this mission? Is it just me or does this sound like the Rachni song? :I believe that is just the wind. It doesn't sound like the infamous rachni song, at least to me, just the wind. Lancer1289 17:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) illusive man under the map i thank its a good idea to tell people adout this well this glitch if you noclip on the pc you can find the illusive man under the map best vid i have found on it http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUOBhCw-wUE :And doing that requires modding the game, which means that it isn't trivia. Lancer1289 00:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC)